Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001
Hollywoodege, Single Frog Croak CI CRT013001 is a sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is a high pitched version of Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02 from the Series 1000 Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: 1935 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Warner Bros (1935-1940s), Brave Knight Corporation (1951-present), The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), Nickelodeon (1980-present), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: March 16, 1935 * First heard: Gold Diggers of 1935 * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adventure Time * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "Nest, Sweet Nest".) * Baby Looney Tunes * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Picky Eaters".) * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "Perry's Appliance Repair".) * Chowder * Clarence * The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "Flush of Genius".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Feast of the Bullfrogs".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Backyard Camping" and "Treasure Hunt at the Castle".) * Dragon Tales (Heard twice in "Wheezie's Last Laugh".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard once in "A Pinch To Grow An Ed" when Eddy leaps into the garage.) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Pets", and "Frogs.") * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen".) * Glove and Boots * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "Spoilsport".) * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes * Johnny Test * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Loud House * Max & Ruby * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nina's World (Heard often in “Nina’s Library Hop”.) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Pinky the Pet".) * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Sassy Girls * The Secret Saturdays * The Simpsons (Heard in "Bart vs. Austrailia".) * Smasher * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teletubbies * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Meatball Party".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "Off the Rails", "Percy and the Signal", and "The Runaway".) * Tiger Troops * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The Wacky Days * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * WordWorld (Mainly used for Frog.) Movies * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone (2001) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2 (2011) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * An Inconvenient Truth (2006) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) * Rio (2011) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek (2001) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Strange Magic (2015) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) Shorts * Andy Panda Cartoons (Shorts) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) * Tom & Jerry Cartoons (Shorts) Commercials * Volkswagen Routan - Frog (2009) Logos * Nick Jr. ID - Frogs (2003) (Logos) Video Games * Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) * I Spy Spooky Mansion Deluxe (PC Game) * JumpStart Adventures: 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) (PC Game) Videos * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby's First Sounds (2008) (Videos) * Baby Mozart: Music Festival (1998) (Heard on Later Versions.) * Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) * Barney: Let's Play School (1999) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) * Pet Party (2012) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) Bumpers * Nick Jr. Bumper: Frog (Bumpers) * Nickelodeon Bumper: Farm Animals (Bumpers) Trailers * Duck Duck Goose (2018) (Trailers) Online Games App Games * Dr. Panda's Doctor (App Game) Other Media * Teletubbies - Kiddie Ride * Yamaha PSR-E323 (High Pitched) YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * My Remaking of the Frog in a Box by Galt from Baby Shakespeare * The Nostalgia Critic * Single Frog Croak or Ribbit * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * TMNT - It's just a mask COMPILATION * Yoshi Blows Up The Nick Jr Frogs (Very Loud) Theme Parks Computer Programs * BonziBuddy